


Fangs (Fanfic Snippet)

by Cupids_Antlers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AMAB character, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drinking, Drunk characters, Fluff, Gay/Bi characters, Half Animal Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Sexual Tension, Shamelessly self-indulgent, Snippet, Teeth, confused feelings, fangs, no plot we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupids_Antlers/pseuds/Cupids_Antlers
Summary: First mate Gnoll helps a drunk doctor to bed. The doctor seems fascinated by the pirates odd set of teeth.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Fangs (Fanfic Snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a shamelessly self-indulgent Pirate AU that takes place after Julian is smuggled out of the city on Mazelinka’s ship. This is very early on in the story.
> 
> I’m not a writer, I’m still learning and I’m trying my best. I don’t consider this a fetish more of just an odd fascination.
> 
> I don’t know if I will even finish this AU, I have no real plot I’m just making it up as I go. So enjoy this little scene I’m very proud of.

Sitting the doctor down was easy, Gnoll will find getting him to sleep is another story.  


As Gnoll was helping him ready for bed the man grabs onto Gnoll’s long coat and buries his drunken face into his chest with a soft ‘mmhm’ to go along with it. Gnoll felt heat creep up his neck but he swats the doctor's hands away and pushes on his shoulders to remove Julian from nuzzling into him. He knelt down as he helped him out of his thigh-high boots, pulling down the garters and tugging the boots free from his legs, neatly setting them next to the bed. Such a dramatic man, why did he cling to him so easily? Gnoll knew he was drunk but he expected him to be different for some reason. Perhaps he’s been around too many angry drunk pirates that someone who was not an aggressive drunk was a foreign concept to him now.

“Gnoll.” The doctor’s slightly slurred voice pulled the first mate from his thoughts and he looked up to him. He pushed himself back up to his feet. Gnoll went to speak but was cut off by the man lightly grabbing his jaw and holding his mouth open, Gnoll’s heart raced and heat flushed his cheeks as he was pulled closer.

The doctor had an intensely thoughtful look as the pad of a thumb lightly pressed against the slightly dull point of a large bottom canine while the other was pressed into the premolars next to a top one. Gnoll couldn’t tell what was going on in Julian’s mind as he pulled his mouth open wider and pushed back Gnoll’s upper lip to inspect his teeth further. Gnoll’s tongue had pulled back to avoid meeting contact with the doctor's digits as they slipped behind his lower teeth to open his mouth that much wider. Why was he doing this? Gnoll knew he had the fangs of an animal and an attitude to match but this wasn’t something he expected for a doctor who had yet to do any more than look at him until now. And It was taking everything Gnoll had to not bite down on him, not to growl out his feelings of confusion as a long finger hooked a large top fang and tugged it lightly, it forced his head to move forward slightly. He was confused, but he knew if he was to bite it certainly wouldn’t be out of malice. And something told Gnoll the doctor wouldn’t exactly oppose such an act, a feeling in his gut had him thinking that.

After a long drawn out moment of the tall man inspecting each fang and sharp tooth Gnoll was let go of, he was seemingly satisfied. For now.  
“Doctor you should get some sleep.” Gnoll muttered after he gave his jaw a moment to rest, he’s held it open for longer, he’ll be fine.

“Sleep is not a luxury I can afford, darling.” The doctor slurred and Gnoll’s heart leapt into his throat for a moment.  
‘Darling.’  
Gnoll played it back in his head several times before he noticed the doctor was staring at him expectantly. But for what?

“I’ll cover the cost of this luxury for you this time.” Gnoll said and fished around in his pouch for a small vial. The doctor eyes the clear liquid inside suspiciously. “It’s medicine, aids with sleep, here take a sniff. It’s made from the seeds of poppies.” Gnoll reassured him by giving him the vial as he grabbed a water skin from the wall and poured him a small glass. Julian still seemed weary as the vial was given back and a small drop or two was added to the water. “If I poisoned you Captain would have my head.” He added as he handed him the glass.

“Poison would not be effective in bringing about my demise.” The doctor finally said after sitting up a little more and downing the glass with thirsty gulps.

“That makes two of us.” Gnoll said under his breath taking the glass and tucking his vial away. “Have a good night, doctor-“ Gnoll went to leave but his wrist was grabbed by a large, long fingered hand. The grip wasn’t tight, just enough to stop him.

“Stay here? Until I fall asleep?” The doctor asked, his voice sounded scared. Why? Gnoll was stunned for a moment but gave a nod and moved to settle himself down onto the bed, letting a foot rest on the wooden bed frame. The medicine was working it’s magic because the doctor already looked sleepy, eye half lidded as he laid down and stared at him, Gnoll stared back for a moment until he pulled his gaze away and out the porthole in front of him.  
The night was calm, the moon lightening the sea brightly outside as waves lap at the hull in soft splashes as they sailed.  
It wasn’t long until he looked back over to see the doctor sleeping soundly. His heart ached as he stood and slipped out of the room, he couldn’t put a finger on why exactly. Perhaps envious of how well he was sleeping? To have someone take care of him? Maybe all he wanted was to snuggle up next to a man he just met and sleep the night away. It wouldn’t be a first, only the first time it didn’t follow several bouts of wearing each other out with a lot of fun. How amusing that would be come morning, they did nothing yet wake as if they did? The irony made Gnoll chuckle as he headed for the crews quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr I guess.  
> gnoll-king.tumblr.com


End file.
